Recently, flying machines that perform operations such as still photography or recording video footage with a camera during unmanned flight have been coming into use. As such a flying machine, a proposal exists for a flying machine including a flying machine body with rotor blades and a pair of wheels that are capable of rotating with respect to the flying machine body (see, for example, Patent Document 1). Note that Patent Documents 2 and 3 describe technology relating to wheel support mechanisms.